


Soaring Hearts

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fanart for NightLady's "Soaring Hearts," created for the $3 Dollar Bill Big Bang challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soaring Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601766) by [NightLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady). 



> All good things come in threes, eh? Three Big Bangs, oh wow, this is kind of really incredible!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who's been around since the first Bang... Lola and Tif in particular for getting us all together in the first place... and everyone else who's joined since for the second and now for the third Bang! This has always been an incredible ride and this time surely was not exception! 
> 
> To Nad, Laura, and Marina, for brainstorming, hair pulling, critiquing, cheerleading, and just your general support and friendship - I love you!
> 
> And to Kelly, thank you for allowing me free reign over your story, thank you for trusting me with it. I hope you like what I've put together for your fic ♥

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soaring Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601766) by [NightLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady)




End file.
